1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mops. More particularly, the invention relates to a wet mop having a self-contained wringer and unique scrubbing element.
2. Related Art
There exist numerous types of mops in the art, such as twist mops, squeeze mops, wringer mops, etc. Each of these mops will include a handle, mop head material connected to the handle and means for removing water from the mop head material upon demand.
A problem associated with all of the prior mop designs is the way in which to connect the mop head material to the handle in a manner which maximizes the mop head material for mopping purposes yet permits the same to be readily rid of water upon demand. Additionally, in the case of self wringing type mops, there is lacking a sufficient means for connecting the mop head material to the handle in a manner to permit effective scrubbing power at the butt or end of the handle to where a part of the mop head material is typically connected. A part of the mop head material of the self wringing mop which is commonly connected to a fixing head is rotatable on the mop handle to effect a wringing of the mop head material. The problem with existing fixing heads is that they fail to be readily axially movable and positionable in a self supporting manner along the handle.
There remains a need therefore to provide an improved mop, particularly, a mop having a self-contained wringer with improved scrubbing ability, positionability and wringability of the mop head material.